The Story of Us
by barry effin gibb
Summary: After they both decide that their lives should be spent together, Randy Orton and Abby DiBiase are slowly trying to make things work; even with Randy's infidelity and anger management issues. Randy x Abby - sequel.
1. Sensible and Incredible

The Story of Us  
chapter one;  
Sensible and Incredible

**Author's Note;  
This is it, ladies & gentlemen! We've started the sequel of Love the Way You Lie; the song it's taken from is "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift. I don't want you guys to think that this is now a Daniel Bryan story – cause it's not. It's a Randy Orton one, but you have to remember that Abby and Randy were having some horrible fights; and of course – that photo that Mike showed the diva after her big win at the Rumble. Ahaha, love me for what I put you through! The main characters are still Randy Orton and Abby DiBiase; but there's gonna be a bunch of randoms; like Abby's best friend from high school coming on the road with her, Daniel Bryan – the Bella twins; Alanna, of course! And dundundun, SAMANTHA SPENO! Read the first chapter! I love you all for reading/reviewing Love the Way You Lie – that story got 50 reviews; let's shoot for 100 for this one? ;D xoxo Ash]**

"Are you ready, Abigail?"

Abby DiBiase looked up into the mirror of the hotel room she had rented with her good friend, Daniel Bryan. She was getting ready to attend the Hall of Fame, she would be Daniels' date for the event; especially since she and Randy were over.

She wore a short wrapped dress in a deep teal color, her hair was up and swept to the side in a low ponytail. This was her night, she would be seeing Randy for the first time since the engagement ended and she felt nauseous.

A knock on the door snapped her from her wave of dizziness and when she looked into the reflection, she saw Daniel walk into the room. His scruff was tamed, his hair combed and his suit tailored to perfection. He watched her quietly before letting his right hand rest on her lower back. He sighed gently, knowing exactly why she was acting like this.

"He's not going to try to talk to you," he said slowly. That was what hurt Abby the most. She had heard from Daniel that last week at Monday Night Raw's taping, Randy was spotted with both of the Bellas' in his hotel room. Randy had moved on and that was what Abby was trying to do that night in Atlanta.

She had decided to go against her brother Brett's wishes of escorting him to the gala and agreed to go with Daniel. He was a nice guy, he was kind and he was gentle. There was no fear in Abby when Daniel would reach out and brush a curl away from her face, or when he'd touch her like he had just then.

There was always the fear of sparking anger in Randy – but with Daniel, he accepted the past and was simply trying to let her move on.

Slowly, but surely, Abby was doing just that.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked again, "We don't have to go..." he whispered, rubbing her back as he spoke in that calm voice she had grown to love.

She sighed.

"But it would be a shame for Randy to not see you looking as amazing as you do tonight," he offered, getting a crack of a smile from his new girlfriend. They had been eating dinner two weeks after the Rumble and he finally told her that he felt that he would be better for her than Randy.

Quietly, she shrugged her shoulders and turned to take a good long look from him. He looked amazing, in a black suit, a black undershirt and a teal tie to match her dress. It would be the way to signify to the viewers and audience that she had moved on from the Viper to the Submission specialist. Secretly, she wondered if the fans would hate her for the way she bounced from Orton to Bryan – but at the same time, they knew nothing about the cheating Randy had committed...

That picture that Mike had showed her had shaken her to the core. It was just a stamp on what she already knew. The worst part of leaving Randy was those phone calls she would get from Alanna on Monday nights, telling her that she had watched her match and would appreciate it if she had called her Daddy back. She'd tell her about how Randy couldn't sleep when he was home. But she didn't know about the Bellas.

Those two stupid home-wrecking whores. They probably saw Randy licking his emotional wounds and hovered, telling him it would be okay. But in essence, wasn't that what Daniel had done?

"I'll be out in a minute," she told Daniel, who kissed her cheek and left, shutting the door.

Abby turned on her heel and looked back to her reflection; playing what Randy had said that night she left.

_If you leave again, Abigail – I'm not coming after you..._

Abby applied some lip gloss as Daniel told her the limo was there to take them to the arena. She walked out to see the group they would be going with. She gave a half smile as she saw Melina, John Morrison, Kelly Kelly and Justin Gabriel, Drew McIntyre and his wife, Tiffany.

"You look great, girl!" Melina beamed.

Abby smiled and hugged all of the girls while Daniel gave fist bumps and then looped his arm around her waist. "Let's go!"

* * *

The ride to the arena was a long and lonely one, his hand rest on his knee as it jumped up and down nervously. He hated having to dress up like a monkey in a suit. At least he was a face this year, the crowd wouldn't hate him on the red carpet. He pursed his lips as he looked up at his driver who told him they were there.

This was his chance to get Abby alone and talk this out with her. He needed to have her back, he messed up that night one month ago when he didn't chase her.

Randy Orton pushed the limo door open, slid out and heard the roar of the crowd. He wore a simple gray suit, a blue tie and a white undershirt. He was looking stylish, of course – nothing but the best. His black dress shoes walked him down the carpet where he met up with his close, close friend Beth Phoenix, who gave him a tight hug.

"You look great," Randy smiled to the blonde diva in a floor length curve hugging red dress.

Beth smiled, "You do too!"

"Is she here?" he asked softly.

The Glamazon nodded her head, "Yeah, she's here. But, Randy, she's not alone," she said softly.

Randy's heart dropped into his stomach, "What do you mean?" he asked, his head jerking around to try to catch a glimpse of his ex.

Beth frowned, "She's here with Daniel," she explained. "They look like they're a couple, she looks really happy," she nodded.

He frowned and mentally kicked himself for thinking that he would have had yet another chance with her. "Well," he said softly.

The crowd got louder when another limo arrived and there was the man who single handed had ruined his life.

Mike Mizanin held his title belt in his hands, boasting that he was awesome and Randy could only envision punting his head clear across the room. Thank goodness he'd be able to go against him tomorrow night at Wrestlemania. The title would be his again and he would be on top of the world again... now if only he could get Abby back.

He sighed and kissed Beth's cheek before walking towards the entrance to the arena. He stopped cold when he saw her though...

He watched as Daniel Bryan manhandled her, while he wrapped his arms around her tight, posing for pictures while Melina took pictures with her own camera. He couldn't help but feel jealous, he wanted to be the one holding her. She looked so beautiful – it drove him crazy.

He watched her with his cold eyes, calculating what angle to go up to Bryan to RKO him when a hand patted him on the back.

"Heya, Randy," Nikki (or Brie) Bella said with a sly smile. "How are you? You look stunning."

She was wearing a thigh-high mini dress in a white color – which made him want to laugh. The color white was supposed to be for pure, innocent girls, but the Bella twins were anything but.

"I'm doing just fine," he said with a nod.

"Escort a lady inside?" she asked.

Randy bit back saying, 'there's no lady around', but simply offered her his arm. She linked her's in it and walked past Abby and Daniel.

"Abby!" The Bella smiled, "Cute dress! See you inside!"

The look on Abby's face made Randy want to RKO the girl holding onto his arm. Abby, who had turned at her name, looked absolutely ecstatic to be having so much fun – but when she saw who was escorting her, she turned into a scowl and looked down.

"Wow," Melina said with disgust. "Look at that, John!" she said hitting her boyfriend's arm. "A slut and a man whore! Who's ego is bigger, do you think?"

John shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "They're not worth our time," he said to the group – who walked towards the entrance as well.

Randy's eyes met Abby's and she shook her head gently, taking Daniel's hand as he led her to their seats.

When they were gone, Randy slapped Nikki's hand off of him, "Why did you do that?" he boomed.

The Bella wasn't phased, "I wanted her to know what she was missing."

"Knock it off, we're nothing. Nothing," Randy sneered, pushing past her and walking inside to his seat.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked softly as they reached their second row seats. He looked genuinely concerned at the fact that his date hadn't said anything since the run in with Randy.

When she didn't say anything again, he looked to Melina for help but she gave an understanding look to the pair, "Give her a minute," she mouthed to Daniel – who simply nodded and faced the stage.

About a minute later, he felt something crawl onto his thigh and when he looked down, he smiled gently as he saw Abby's hand resting there. He reached and took it in his, holding it firmly – lovingly and when he saw Randy across the room, he brought their hands up and kissed her's gently.

They watched quietly as the show got started, watching legends get inducted into the Hall of Fame – standing up when each one was announced and when they all came out. Nobody got a bigger ovation than Shawn Michaels – who had been inducted by Triple H. It was such an honor to be there. When the show ended, Abby rested her head on Daniel's shoulder.

"Where are we going now?" she asked, tiredly. They had been talking about dinner and drinks with the rest of the group – but Daniel was feeling just as tired as his girl. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

"We're going to the hotel, I'm tired," he told the group – receiving a grateful look from Abby, standing up and saying goodbye to the rest of their friends.

"I'll get your coat," Daniel smiled down at her, kissing her lips gently as she waited by the doors to the exit.

"You look great tonight," a deep voice said behind her.

Abby blinked a few times and took a shaky breath before turning to face her ex fiancee.

She was silent.

"This isn't over between us, Abby," Randy said. "I mean, really... we had all of those moments – those feelings for each other, we spend almost a year together on the road – where you knew everything about me," he tried. "And you throw it away from him?"

"He cares for me," Abby said steadily.

"Bullshit – not like I did!" Randy explained.

"Don't start this here," she warned.

Randy took a step forward and lowered his volume, "You know that what you have with him is not real," he told her. "You know that..."

Abby glared at him, "I don't know what you're talking about," she sneered.

"You don't love him. You act like you do – but it's just a distraction from us," Randy told her. When he saw Daniel walking back, he shook his head and just left Abby standing there.

"You okay?" Dan asked, pursing his lips as he draped her coat over her shoulders.

Abby silently nodded her head, "Y-yeah... let's just go to sleep."

* * *

_[Author's note:_

_Ah! THAT'S IT!_

_CHAPTER ONE IS OVER!_

_What do you think of Abby and Daniel? Kinda cute yeah?_

_Of course they're not Randy and Abby – but whatever! We should have them sooner or later. Alanna?_

_That Bella bitch? ;)_

_READ AND REVIEW?_

_THREE REVIEWS would be AMAZING._

_Love, Ashley]_


	2. I Need a Doctor

The Story of Us  
chapter two;

I Need a Doctor

"I don't know why you are even here," Ted DiBiase said as he clutched his cup of coffee from catering. He looked down to the blonde who seemed to be holding her ground. "I'm not your boyfriend," he shrugged, downing the rest of the vile, cheap coffee blend. "We broke up, Maryse," he reminded her in a tone as if he was speaking to a child. He crunched the cup up in his hand and rolled his eyes.

"You don't know why I'm here?" Maryse spat, but cooled herself down. "We made a vow that we wouldn't let your sister make it to her first Wrestlemania."

Ted shrugged, "She's my sister – and I mean, she hasn't done anything since the Rumble to make me mad," he said. "She left Orton and now she's with that toolbox, Daniel Bryan," he said, starting to walk down the hallway. He let his hands go to his pockets of his jeans and he clenched his fists inside of them when he heard her heels follow after him.

"But you know we can still do it!" she nodded, her manicured nails reaching out to stroke his forearm.

He stopped and let his eyes glance at her hand. "Maryse, if you want to still take Abby out," he said, lowering his voice, seeing Maryse lean in excitedly. "You're going to have to do it without me."

Anger filled the French-Canadian, her nails sinking into his skin and letting out a groan, storming off the other direction. Ted shook his head and watched his ex girlfriend run off. He sighed and ran his free hand over the nail marks and soothed them, walking towards his locker room.

It wasn't like he was best friends with Abigail and Brett after they beat him and Maryse at the Royal Rumble but really, like Ted had said, they were family. They were no longer feuding but there was too much of a past to make everything all better. Ted bowed his head when he got into his locker room and sat down in a chair – ignoring everything in the room.

He missed his family.

* * *

Down the hall, Randy Orton was doing the same thing in his own locker room.

He let his hands rest at the back of his neck, his elbows on his knees. He was focused, he was trying so hard not to concentrate on Abigail and Daniel. He was making a point to not think about how hard he had hurt when he saw her arms around his neck. He cleared his throat and raised his hand, slapping his left cheek.

"Knock it off," Randy muttered, feeding into the stereotype – he was crazy. He was crazy, wasn't it?

Crazy without Abby, yes.

He stood up, walking to the side of the room which held his wrestling gear. He sighed, looking at his duffel bag, seeing a pair of boots in them. He had brought them for her, they were her first Wrestlemania present – it was a ritual in the Orton family. His dad got a pair of boots on his first Mania night, he had gotten a pair of boots for Mania from Triple H when he started out and now, Randy had to deliver Abigail's boots to her.

Designing girl boots was so much harder than designing a pair for himself. He sighed, his hands going over the leather, but it was somewhat easy since she was more of a tomboy in that ring. She wasn't like a ring-rat, she wore color every now and again but she wanted the attention to be on her wrestling, not her outfit. Or lack thereof.

Quietly, he let his hand grab the boots and he made his way to the door. Swinging it open, he sighed and walked out, hitting someone in the process of shutting the door behind him. Shit, he thought, it was a girl. He looked down and saw a brunette looking nervous up at him. He offered her his hand and she took it – being hoisted up to her feet with ease.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going," he confessed. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded and held up a piece of paper to his eyes, "Do you know where this is?" he asked.

The paper read, "_Valencia! I'm in the locker room, it's room number 281 – I'll see you! Get ready for Wrestlemania! Love, Abs._"

Randy read it a few times before nodding and giving directions. "Yeah," he said, "Just go down this hall... and do me a favor?" he handed her the boots. "Give these to her?"

The girl nodded and walked off, leaving Randy kicking the wall.

* * *

"Are you ready for your match?" Daniel asked as he looked over to Abby, laying face down in the couch. He was eating one of Bryan-meals (which made Abby gag), sitting on the floor beside her.

Quietly, she smirked and nodded, "I am, I mean, a battle royal to become Ms. Wrestlemania? Bring it on," she winked.

He smiled, leaning back and kissing her lips gently. "No matter what happens tonight, I'm happy for you okay?"

Abby smiled and leaned over, hugging his shoulders. "Aw, Daniel. You're so perfect," she grinned. _Just not for me_, she thought.

They sat there for a minute before a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Daniel called, getting up to wash his bowl in the sink.

Abby rolled onto her back to see her best friend from college slide into the room.

"Valencia!" she giggled, jumping up to hug her. "You look good!"

The girl twirled, just wearing a pair of jeans and a Daniel Bryan shirt that Abby had given her. "Looking good!" Daniel teased, "I'm Daniel by the way."

Abby smiled as they shook hands before her attention went to the boots. "What's that?"

Valencia shrugged, "I don't know – some really tall guy gave them to me to give them to you."

Daniel slowly watched them and knew who they were from, "Guys, I'm going to go see if I can see Mike before the match," he bent down, kissing Abby's temple. "I'll see you in a bit."

Abby watched as he left, knowing he was leaving so they could get some girl talk in.

"Who was the guy?" Valencia asked.

"Remember Randy?" she frowned, taking the boots and looking at them, moving back to the couch. She plopped down and yawned.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard about him," she said. Valencia had been in college on the other side of the country – rarely getting to tune into WWE during the week. She heard stories. "Ex fiancee," she added.

"There's a tradition in their family, every one who is a wrestler in the family gets a pair of new boots for Wrestlemania," Abby explained. "Daddy did it for Ted," she nodded. "Last year."

"Speaking of that hunk of meat," Valencia smirked, "Where is that sexy beast?"

"Ew, don't talk about him," she grinned, digging into the boot, seeing a folded note in the sole of the shoe. She pulled it out and fingered it in her hands for a second.

"I'm going to find Ted, okay?" Valencia asked. "Read this – and I'll catch up with you after I make your brother take me to dinner," she winked, hugging her best friend.

Abby nodded and waved goodbye. When the room was silent for at least three, Abby laid down and unfolded the papers. There were two pages stapled together – the first being a picture drawn by Alanna. It had a house, their dog, Randy and her kissing and Alanna smiling. It was enough to make her cry – she flipped the paper quickly.

_Dear Abigail,_

_You've made it to your first Wrestlemania and I can not even begin to express how proud I am of you. You're the first girl I've actually given a shit about when they were on the biggest stage of them all. I know that you'll become the next Miss Wrestlemania – just work hard and don't lose focus. Three hundred thousand fans is pretty crazy, but you'll handle it. I know you will. _

_I wanted to write you a little note for you to read before your first Wrestlemania match. I can't lie, Wrestlemania is the one show you don't want to mess up – when I wrestled the Undertaker, it was the more surreal moment of my life. As a face, you'll be able to enjoy yourself a lot easier – I was a heel my first Mania, it sucked. Aha._

_I want you to come home with me tonight, Abby. I want you to come back to what we had. No matter what you tell me to my face, I know for a fact that you are not in love with Daniel Bryan. We need to plan this wedding, you need to be here for Alanna and most of all – I need you here with me. _

_In this letter is a room key. The key opens my hotel door and if you feel the way I hope you do, you'll be coming into my room before the night is over. I love you._

_Randy_

_

* * *

_

Wrestlemania night was intense,to say the least. Randy won the title in a triple threat match against Daniel and Mike, Cena lost to the Rock, Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler made sure their "match" was entertaining – with Lawler kicking Cole's ass. The Undertaker won against Wade Barrett and Edge retained against Del Rio. Miss Wrestlemania was crowned, and now, Abby was walking back to the hotel with Valencia, wearing her sash and tiara. She won by eliminating Vickie Guerrero – and it made her even more of a face.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Valencia asked, knowingly.

Abby frowned, "I'm going to see him. But I'm staying in your room tonight, I promise," she nodded. "I love you," she hugged her friend and walked to the stairs, using them as exercise, going to the fourth floor and finding his room number.

She stood there for a moment, letting the card key slide into the slot and watched as the light turned green. She pushed and entered the room, biting her bottom lip.

Abby looked at the bed, a queen sized bed which had rose petals laid on the sheet. Quietly, she blushed and pulled one up to her nose, smelling the sweet aroma. She sighed and let her bag drop to the floor, relaxing more and more.

She realized the bathroom light was on and there were sounds of fumbling from behind the door. She bit her lip nervously and let her knuckles rap on the door slowly.

The water faucet turned off immediately and after a second, the door slowly opened and there he was, just wearing a white towel – the mixture of oil and water making his skin glisten.

"Abs," he whispered, reaching forward and kissing her lips.

She moaned at his touch, leaning in and wrapping her arms around his tattooed shoulders, shaking her head, knowing that this was wrong.

"I'm sorry," Randy whispered, burying his head in her hair, holding her tight around the waist, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Shut up," Abby smirked and shrugged, "Lemme see your title belt," she grinned.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE;

ABBY'S CHEATING! ;)

UHOH.

I LOVE YOUR CRITICISM... NOT REALLY, JUST KIDDING. GIVE ME REVIEWS.

FOUR REVIEWS & I'LL UPDATE IT? ; D

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF RANDY'S LETTER?

ABOUT TED AND MARYSE? WILL MARYSE COME INTO PLAY?

WHAT'S YOUR DREAM MATCH FOR WRESTLEMANIA? ;)

Love you,

Ashley.


	3. Can't Go Home

The Story of Us  
chapter three;

Can't Go Home

Abby leaned back in her spot, her eyes looking lazily at the television which was showing a promo for Monday Night Raw; showing that Randy would be facing Miz for the WWE Championship for the dark match after the show went off the air. Quietly, she looked up and spotted Randy pulling his gray t-shirt over his large shoulders.

The couple had spent the night getting reacquainted with one another and all she knew was that she felt sick to her stomach. She had cheated on Daniel with her ex – and what was worse was that she enjoyed the night spent with Randy.

"Where are you off to?" Randy's deep breath asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched her in the mirror.

Abby let her arms wrap around her pillow and she sighed loftily, "It's Brett's birthday this weekend," she told him. "So we're all going back home to celebrate," she informed.

"Ted, too?" Randy asked, turning and leaning against the counter in the bathroom, watching her now.

She nodded, "Ted, too."

He was silent for a moment before he motioned for her to join him. He watched her intently as her lingerie clad body walked slowly towards him. It was almost as if the girl wanted to tease him before she left him yet again. When she got close enough, Randy let his hands reach forward and rest on her hips, pulling her close to him. His hips rest against her's and he smiled.

"Are you going to play nice with him?" he teased softly, his lips going to her jaw.

Abby gave a gentle smile, "Only if he plays nice with me," she told him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and held him close. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Raw tonight, St. Louis tomorrow, then Friday night I leave for the weekend shows. I've got some time off that I can spend the week with Alanna," he said with a smirk, pushing her hair back. "Maybe I can get Miss Wrestlemania to come home to me after her brother's birthday."

Abby sighed and relaxed softly, almost nervous to tell him what she had been practicing for the past six hours in her head. "Randy," she whispered, "I just... I need to stop this," she told him. "I know that you love me, and you know that I love you – but I can't keep doing this," she murmured. "I can't keep cheating on Dani-"

Randy snorted and stepped away from her, "Daniel doesn't deserve you," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"And you think that you do?" Abby quipped right back.

"I know so much more about you than that douche does!" Randy snapped, his hand going to his forehead.

"Right," Abby said, "You're so full of you-"

"Your favorite color is pink," Randy said, "But you'd never let anyone know that because you wouldn't wanna be looped in with divas like Kelly or Rosa," he said with a shake of his head, speaking over her loud sigh.

"Randy-" Abby tried.

The Viper stepped forward, "You eat Cheerios, because they're healthy, yet you douse them in sugar and just a little bit of milk, getting rid of all of the nutrition value!" he said, shaking his head.

"You were seventeen when you had your first kiss, you were raised in the South, you try to give Alanna the best advice and make the best examples for her because you know one day, she's going to be your own daughter. And you know that we deserve to have our own happy ending, you're just too afraid!"

Abby frowned and stayed silent.

"When you were a little girl, you'd watch your mom and dad and long for their relationship, but you grew up to see that nothing was perfect in your life. And that," Randy said, raising his voice, pointing at her face, "Is why you don't want to marry me," he stated. "You're scared that our kids would realize when they got older that they would not look at their parents as the fairy tale ending. Well, news flash, Abby, nothing is perfect. And if you just realize that," Randy said, shaking his head.

"You cheated on me!" Abby yelled. "I can't trust you! Do you know how that feels?"

Randy's face looked like it would when he first got the notion that he was going to punt one of his opponents. His cheeks reddened and his breath went through his teeth as he gritted them at her.

"I cheated?" he asked, surprisingly calm.

"Mike showed me pictures after the Rumble," I said gently, looking down. "And... all I know is that I saw you making out with this slut in a picture an-"

Randy shook his head and looked down, "If you think that I would truly cheat on you, you're sick in the head!"

"Just like you?" Abby asked, viciously.

Quietly, Randy looked down and rolled his eyes, "Go home, enjoy your vacation – and enjoy this night, cause I'm never going to let this happen again."

* * *

"Abby."

Abby looked up from her iPod and instinctively removed an ear bud. She spotted Daniel in front of her, a confused look on his face.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you! I tried calling you – and your phone wouldn't answer," Daniel informed, his hands on his hips as he watched her in her sun lounger. She was laying back in her hot pink bikini – her hair up in a ponytail and she seemed to be thinking.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She simply nodded and spoke softly, "I'm fine. My phone died and I was hanging out with Valencia," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Daniel, I didn't mean to worry you," she asked. "Where are you going?"

He was wearing a pair of shorts and his Daniel Bryan shirt. "I have to go to the arena, but I'll come right to Florida afterwards so we can celebrate Brett's birthday, right?"

Abby slowly nodded her head again, "Alright..." she leaned up as he kissed her lips quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow," she nodded.

When Daniel walked off, she cleared her throat and looked at her fingers. She felt so dirty for cheating on him, especially with her ex fiance.

It would be a lie if Abby told herself that she didn't love Randy – because she did – it was just so mean to be dragging Daniel around while she contemplated getting back with the Viper.

Well, after this morning, would there even be a shot with the Viper now?

Quietly, she took her cell phone out of her tote and typed a quick message to the familiar number.

_I'm sorry that I've been doing this to you. I love you so much and I just don't know what I'm going to do any more. You know so much about me and at the end of the day, I know that I belong with you. But you have to... you have to prove to me that you didn't do anything wrong. Please, if you love me, you'll show me that I'm the only one for you._

She sent it and sighed, biting on her bottom lip as she felt the nervousness relaxing in the pit of her stomach.

The phone vibrated a second later and she spotted his response.

_I'm sorry – but if you can't believe me when I say I didn't do anything, then you don't know me the way I thought you did. I love you more than any thing in this whole world - it makes me sick to think that you'd take Mike's word over mine. _

_

* * *

_

AUTHOR'S NOTE;

WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT.

WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT RANDY'S FACTS ABOUT ABBY? ;D

I LOVE IT.

WHAT WILL ABBY DO?

THREE REVIEWS?

Love

Ashley.


	4. One More Time

The Story of Us  
chapter four;  
One More Time

Airports always made Abigail think about her relationships. She always hated going through an airport. The curb was where the hatred started, always seeing the people saying goodbye and kissing their loved ones goodbye – seeing the tears. She almost always saw a couple, a man saying goodbye to his girlfriend, or the other way around. She felt horrible, she always questioned why she couldn't just be a girlfriend, or the sister role – saying goodbye to her brothers every week.

She was always on the run, never staying in a certain spot for too long. The brunette sat at the baggage claim, her sunglasses over her eyes even though the sun had gone down about two hours before in the latest city where Raw would be. She didn't go back to her brother's birthday party, having decided that Teddy would've made it too awkward. She sighed and looked down at her manicure. The world that she was living was lonely without Randy, it was tough, not able to have someone to talk to while she was on the road.

Her hand pushed her brown curls over her shoulder and she felt her iPhone vibrate in the back pocket of her jeans. The brunette sighed and reached back, sliding the arrow over to unlock it. There was a text message from the Viper himself. She quietly read it and bit her bottom lip.

_Abs, have you flown into Seattle yet?_

"So _that's_where I am," Abby said with a small chuckle. It was definitely tough to remember where they were during the trips like this. The brunette raised an eyebrow and typed out a response.

_I just landed, waiting for baggage now. Why?_

She sent it and sighed, watching as the luggage slowly spun around in the carousel. Of course, none of them were her's.

_I'm sitting in the Seattle airport right now,_ Randy's next text said. _I have your luggage – meet me at Starbucks, please? We need to talk_.

The girl groaned and looked down to her carry on bag. She had only packed her necessary things for the plane ride, not for that night's show. "Damnit," she mumbled, walking to the Starbucks in the terminal. She walked in and saw Randy.

He had his Mac opened on the table and was sipping at a caramel frappucino. She watched him for a second before realizing that there was someone on his laptop screen. She beamed as she saw Alanna talking to her Daddy on the chat screen. She watched for a second, walking up behind Randy after a second and slid her hands onto his shoulders. Abby leaned in and put her cheek against Randy's.

"Hi, Alanna," she grinned.

Alanna's face gasped, "Oh my gosh!" she said with a grin. "Hi, Abby!" she grinned. The three year old waved and blew kisses as Randy moved his head to the side. He watched Abby with a small smile on his face, there was the girl he had loved.

"Sit and talk to her," Randy said with a nod, "I'll get you a drink," he smiled, kissing her cheek and going to the register. He bit his lip and watched her quietly as she sat down in front of the laptop and spoke to his daughter.

He knew that Alanna loved Abby like he had loved Abby. He smiled as he watched the girl. "Oh," he said, "I need a triple venti toffee nut latte, please, with whipped cream."

His eyes went back to Abby, impressed as she kept the little girl entertained. He wished that he could find a way to get Abby back. He sighed and closed his eyes as he waited for drink. His mind raced with the thoughts of the night that they had broken up for the last time.

_A vase shattered in the house and Abby screamed out. She watched as Randy kicked over an end table. He raised an eyebrow as he stepped towards her. His hand covered her mouth and he spoke in a slow drawl._

"Tell me who told you I was "cheating" on you," he had seethed.

Abby closed her eyes and Randy could remember her shaking under his touch. He didn't feel anger after that night – he was seeing red those weeks ago. He pursed his lips and pinned her against the wall.

"Who?" he demanded.

"M-Mike," Abby cried.

Looking at him, Abby tried to get out of his grasp.

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

"You think I cheated on you," he said. "How dare you come in my house and accuse me of cheating on you."

Abby's blue eyes widened. "I'm leaving you..."

"If you walk out that door, Abigail, I will not chase after you..."

He heard the diamond engagement ring rest on the table and the door slam shut.

Randy's eyes opened as he heard his name being called. He picked up the drink and walked back to her. He handed it to her and nodded his head. "Alanna, you need to go take your nap, tell Grandma that I'll call her soon, okay?"

"Okay, I love you Daddy!"

Abby and Randy watched as the toddler shut the laptop. Abby looked up at Randy and bit her lip as he sat down across from her.

"We need to talk," he said.

"What's there to even say, Randy?" Abby asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Randy was silent for a moment. "You know," he muttered. "I have to tell you something," he whispered.

"Randy, gimme my bags," she whispered before he continued.

"Knock it off," he muttered. "Stop," he told her. "Listen to me," he begged.

Abby watched him and silently shook her head.

Randy bit his nail quietly, "I should have never let you walk out that door that night," he told her truthfully. "Letting you leave was the dumbest thing I have ever done."

Abby watched and sighed softly. "Randy," she whispered.

"Abigail, letting you leave was the dumbest thing I had ever done," he muttered. He raised an eyebrow. "Please," he said. "I know you love me," he whispered.

She slowly shook her head, "Randy, I'm with Dani-"

"Fuck Daniel!" Randy snapped, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. She went to punch his chest but relaxed when his tongue licked her bottom lip. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

Randy broke the kiss a moment later, "Abby," he whispered, his hand going to her neck and resting his forehead on hers. "Please," he said.

Abby looked into his icy blue eyes and saw tears, his jaw twitched. "I'm begging you to come home," he whispered. "I'm begging you to give me one, more, chance," he whispered.

The brunette smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips once again.

"You know," she whispered, shaking her head. "You always get me to run back to you," she whispered. "It's not fair."

Randy chuckled and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face, "Mm," he said, "Well, you should know that it's not the easiest thing in the world for me to swallow my pride," he said. "And to think I've told you I'm sorry more than I've even told my mother," he winked.

Abby laughed and kissed his lips once again.

He stood up and smirked, "C'mon, let's go ahead and go to Raw."

She sighed, "God, Daniel's going to be so mad," she whispered.

Randy's face grew cold.

"I'll take care of it."

* * *

**Author's Note;  
Guys, it's so hard for me to say I had TOTAL and COMPLETE writers' block. Anyways, happy Wrestlemania Weekend and HAPPY THIRTY-FIRST BIRTHDAY TO RANDAL KEITH ORTON. God, the man is... -shakes my head- So, of course for his birthday I will post this. Happy birthday Viper. 3 Love, your wife. JUST KIDDING. Uh, yes.**

**I hope you guys review this and TELL ME YOUR PREDICTIONS for Wrestlemania! I'm thinking Randy, Del Rio and Mikey will walk away with the title. If that's the case, I'll go ahead and update Last Name! :)**

**Four reviews, please?**

**Love you all,**  
**Happy Wrestlemania Twenty-Six.**  
**Love, Ash**


	5. Dirt Off Your Shoulders

The Story of Us  
Chapter Five;  
Dirt Off Your Shoulders

Abby waited in silence, her knee bouncing up and down and shaking her head quietly with every off beat. She had her headphones in, with a heavy beat from Jay-Z and Linkin Park filling her head. Quietly, she bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow as a lady in a pair of pink scrubs walked out to her, "Ms. DiBiase?" she asked and Abby hurriedly pulled her headphones out and stood. "Dr. Thompson will see you now," she smiled sweetly.

The diva sighed slowly and walked after the nurse, making her way into a small examination room which was painted a soft baby blue. She sat down on the table and watched as the nurse waited for the doctor. As Thompson walked in, Abby felt her heart go into her feet, watching as he opened up his files and started to speak.

"Well, Ms. DiBiase, we have some very good news!"

* * *

Randy stood in the gym at the hotel that the superstars had been staying at for the weekend shows in the midwest. He pursed his lips and spotted for Cena who was bench pressing, but really, Randy's mind was somewhere else.

"What's up with you, man?" Cena asked as he lifted the bar with three hundred pounds on it, his tone gritting through his teeth before motioning that after thirty reps, he was finished.

Randy helped put the bar back on the holding rack and stayed silent for a second, before seeing Cena wave his hand in front of his face and call out, "Hellooooo?"

"Seriously, man," John said, unscrewing the cap from his water bottle, "What's in your head?"

There was so much, Randy thought. What should he start with? He sighed and ran his hand over his head, "So, supposedly Abby had a conversation with Daniel about how they needed to see other people," he said. "And now, Bryan's running his mouth about Abs, saying all this shit about her," he told his best friend. "What the hell, man? I feel like I should do something, but you know the rule," he sighed.

John nodded.

Three years ago, when the Matt Hardy and Adam Copeland feud about Amy Dumas caught on, Vince had been against all sorts of "inter-office" relationships, so even though Randy and Abby were both adults, Vince wouldn't be happy hearing about a feud between Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan – especially since they were both faces.

"I just want to scare him and consequences be damned," he said. "He's running his mouth about the girl that I love and I can't let that slide!"

John pursed his lips, "What's Daniel saying?"

Randy's face went dark, "I don't even want to repeat it."

"That bad, huh?" John frowned. "Damn."

"And to top it all off, Abby's been all distant since we got back together," Randy threw out, "I mean, she won't even look at me when we talk anymore – and even when she does, she looks so... scared."

"Where's she at today?" John quizzed, usually seeing Abby and Randy together before the boys would go do one thing while the girls would do another.

Randy shrugged, "I dunno, she was gone before I woke up," he sighed. He let his hand run over his face and allowed a groan to escape his mouth. "Maybe getting back together was a mistake," he offered.

John stood and shook his head, grabbing his friend by the shoulder, "Dude, it was not a mistake. You love Abby, right?"

"With all of my heart," he told him. "She's the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I'm thinking about when I fall asleep," he said. "I didn't even think like this with Sam," he sighed. "But I just don't feel like it's being reciprocated," he pouted.

"C'mon, let's get you a burger and we'll go back to the hotel and relax. Man, you need carbs," John smirked, walking with Randy.

Typical John, always believing that food could fix any problem, Randy smiled. But at this point, he was willing to try anything.

* * *

"So," Melina Perez sighed, her hands holding Abby's hands across the cafe table that they were seated at. "One month ago," she said with a nod slowly. "What were you doing one month ago," Melina asked soothingly.

Abby knew the answers before she had been asked the question, "One month ago was Wrestlemania," she nodded gently. "And..." but the tears came again without knowing where to go. Her eyes flooded and with a blink, the water was released, sliding down her cheeks.

"You would think that you'd be happy about this," Melina tried, biting down on her lip.

"You would," Abby said, "I just got back from an injury, Mel," she cried, taking her hands from the Latina and covering her face. "I can't believe that I've been so stupid," she sobbed.

Melina's heart broke for the girl. She felt for her, truly, she did. But at the same time, much of Melina was saying that Abby was not really cut out of the same material as her big brothers and father. It just seemed like Abby was meant to be behind the scenes, which wasn't a bad thing. Melina wanted Abby to live the life that she didn't. She wanted Abby to enjoy a life that Melina couldn't, just staying in one town for the rest of her life – not traveling the world.

Yes, Abby could wrestle. But that didn't mean that she should wrestle.

Quietly, Melina looked down to the ground before asking her question, "And you didn't ever with Dani-"

"Oh, no!" Abby said, "No, no. He and I never..."

Melina nodded, "Then you know what you have to do," she told the diva. "And I know it's going to be hard, but you know that you'll have to say something sooner or later."

Abby shakily sighed and nodded, "I know," she muttered.

Melina looked up, hearing the bell above the door to the cafe open – and frowned, watching as John and Randy walked in laughing and cracking jokes. "I'm going to take Cena for a walk," She said. "You need to talk to Randy," Melina nodded. She stood and reached over, kissing Abby's forehead. "You'll be fine."

Abby watched as time slowed down. She watched as Melina walked up to the boys and took Cena by the hand and dragged him out of the cafe. She watched Randy's eyes slowly trail over to her in the corner and could see the concern in his face when he realized she had tears on her cheeks. He walked over to her and frowned.

She stood and relaxed when he took her in his large arms and wrapped them around her tight. "Hey," he said in the soothing tone he usually saved for Alanna. "What's the matter, baby?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes closed and buried her head into his chest, her hands resting on his chest. She looked up to him and gave a soft watery smile.

"Randy, I have to tell you something."

* * *

"Did you hear about Abby?" Mike Mizanin asked with a grin on his face as he entered the locker room.

Daniel Bryan looked up from his bag and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Mike grinned and laughed haughtily. "She's pregnant! Way to go, Bryan!"

He frowned, "What are you talking about?" he asked, "I never slept with Abby," he told his coworkers, shaking his head. "How far along?"

"Like, a month," Mike shrugged.

Daniel's mind started to race, that meant that Abby had been sleeping around when they were "dating". He gritted his teeth and shook his head, "God dammit," he muttered.

John Cena's face cracked a smile and looked at Daniel, "I don't wanna say anything to get in trouble," he said, standing up and walking to the Submission specialist. "But if you ever run your mouth about Abigail DiBiase again, I will personally make sure you will never work in this company again. And after that's through, I'm sure Randy's gonna wanna take a few minutes to teach you a lesson," he said seriously before nodding and tipping his hat, leaving the locker room.

* * *

"We're going to be parents," Randy said from his laptop, watching as Abby laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, I'm already one, but you're welcome in the club," he grinned.

This moment was so perfect, he thought as he clicked open Skype and started to dial up his mother's computer. He waited and waited and when they picked up, Randy saw his daughter on the screen in his dad's lap.

"Hi, baby!" Randy grinned.

"Daddy!" Alanna laughed, "I lost a tooth!"

Randy made a surprised face, emphasized of course, and beamed. "Oh my Gosh! Make sure you put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy, alright?" he asked. "Listen, where's Grandma?" he asked. "We have to tell you something."

Bob called out for Elaine and when she joined them, Abby sat up and sat against Randy.

"We're going to have a baby," Randy announced. Elaine's face was shock before happiness washed over, while Bob cheered and Alanna's mouth popped open.

"I'm going to be a big sister?"

Abby nodded happily, "Yes, you are!"

"Boy or girl?" Elaine asked.

"We don't know yet," Randy told her, "We just figured it out earlier in the day," he nodded. "We're only at a month, but yeah! Good news, huh?" he asked.

"Best news!" Bob laughed.

Randy laughed and spoke with his family as Abby's phone went off across the room. She excused herself from the bed and walked over to the iPhone that was vibrating and screaming out the lyrics to "Blow" by Ke$ha. She pursed her lips and read, "Mom's Cell" on the screen.

Raising an eyebrow, she slid her thumb to answer the call and put the phone to her ear, walking out of the room.

Randy was busy making plans to come back to St. Louis when Abby walked back in five minutes later, with tears streaming down her face. Randy frowned, "What?" he asked.

Abby's voice cracked, "My dad's just had a heart attack..."

* * *

_**Guys! I'm so thankful for you guys keeping me on track. Wrestlemania didn't go the way I had planned, well, Randy and Miz won – but I dunno how to really feel about Edge. It sucks, I feel bad – I hope that Christian doesn't just get the title handed to him. He's worked so hard. It helps me when y'all review and tell me what you want to see - and if you email me asking if I'm updating, I probably will if you bug me. ;) **_

_**Anyways.**_

_**Guys, they're preggers! They're having babies! :)**_  
_**But what do you think will happen with Mr. DiBiase?**_  
_**; [**_

_**Get ready for some Abby, Brett and Ted fluff. ;)**_  
_**I love you all guys!**_  
_**xoxoxo**_  
_**Ashley.**_


	6. I'm Lost Without You

**The Story of Us  
chapter five;  
I'm Lost Without You**

When Ted DiBiase had his heart attack three weeks before, Randy had to unwillingly say goodbye to his fiancee and tell her that everything would be okay – even without knowing any single detail about the Million Dollar Man.

He had to be the strong one, he had to tell her that she would go back and see that her father was fine, but that he just needed someone to be there and love him back to health. And he had to let her go on that plane by herself.

Legally, since Abby was no longer with the WWE as talent, Vince gave her as much time as she would need to go see her father and help him get better. But that meant that Brett, Teddy and Randy had to stay back and continue, going under the mantra that "the show must go on", no matter what.

Three weeks had passed since Randy smelled Abby's perfume around him, since he had touched her soft skin, and Randy was getting annoyed. Not with the fact that Abby was out there with her family and making sure her dad got back to one hundred percent as soon as possible, but because of the person that he was becoming without Abby there.

Sam had taken Alanna back with her to begin her time with the little girl and Randy was now alone. And he was starting to go crazy again. It was evident every week on Smackdown and even came to a head at Money in the Bank when Christian spit in his face and Randy snapped. Without that title, Randy was at danger – even when Abby and Alanna were in his life. But with all three things gone at once, Randy had snapped and was not close to coming back anytime soon.

The true turning point was last Friday night on Smackdown when Abby watched his street fight against Kane. Abby and Randy had spoken on Skype that night and Abby voiced her concern for the gimmick that Randy was once again taking too far.

"You truly looked like a crazy man," Abby whispered with a frown.

Randy leaned back in his seat and looked at the camera dead in the eye.

"Then that means I'm back to where I should have always been," he told her. "I should have never been a good guy, Abby. That just gets in my way," he had said.

Abby had gotten goosebumps when he said that and her spine tightened. She bit her bottom lip and leaned in, "Randy," she said. "You're not crazy," she reminded, giving a soft smile. "You're a good guy, you're an amazing fiancee and an even better father," she told before he interjected.

"I'm a _good guy_," he barked with a sick, sadistic laugh. "Right," Randy said, yelling out one more thing before leaning forward and ending the Skype call.

Randy let his hand slap the laptop shut and roared in anger, getting up from his seat and punching the wall. He shouldn't have talked to her. He was getting pulled back into the persona that he hated – being the "good guy" when Abby talked to him.

As a stage hand knocked on the door and told him his match would be in two minutes, Randy grabbed a towel – wiped his face and walked towards the curtain.

His opponent for that week's Smackdown would be Ted DiBiase, Jr. A sick smirk graced his lips as he heard DiBiase's theme song hit. He watched Ted walk out and act like he was the boss and Randy just shook his head.

People never seemed to remember that this was his playground and he would gladly cut anyone down who seemed to need it. And Ted needed it.

Once Ted was in the ring, Randy's theme hit and he slowly pushed the curtain open and walked out to the roar of the crowd. He wanted to go crazy on them for cheering him – for putting him in the realm of the faces that he hated so dearly.

Randy had never wanted to be a baby face. He had been a baby face at OVW and he hated it. He hated going to the ring and trying to get the crowd all hopped up, yelling and trying to get them behind him before doing his comeback move. It was bullshit and he hated that the WWE Universe had started to cheer for him and make him a face.

He hit the ring and did his Legend Killer pose – letting the fans take pictures because that was what he wanted them to do. He wanted them to admire his body, admire his desire to wrestle – something that Abby hadn't done since she left.

"That's right," Randy said, nodding his head. "Get your photos," he said, dropping down and turning to face his fiancee's big brother. Instantly, his head started to play all of the things that Ted had said about Abigail not belonging in the WWE. He remembered the things that Ted used to say about his sister when he was in the Legacy and it almost made him attack right then and there.

Abigail loved her big brother with all of her heart, or at least she did before she started the WWE and Ted was running his mouth all the time about her.

Crazy or not, Randy loved Abby and needed to use her in this match to get the job done.

The bell rang and Randy and Ted squared up in the middle of the ring with Ted getting the upper hand and throwing Randy into a headlock. The crowd instantly started cheering RKO and he groaned.

"You're not one of us, anymore, Randy," Ted seethed through his teeth as he held Randy there. "You've turned. You're what we never wanted to be, you're their bitch."

Randy glared and fought his way up, throwing a punch before grabbing Ted's arm and pulling him towards the ropes. Once the Fortunate Son ran back to him, he gave a quick clothesline and watched Ted's body lay lifeless on the mat.

His head started filling with what Abby had said earlier.

_You're not crazy._

He smirked and looked to the fans, his head turning and cracking his neck before starting down at Ted again. He didn't even bother with an RKO this time, he slowly backed up to the left corner of the ring and grabbed both sides of the ropes – his head bowing and staring at Ted like he was stalking his prey.

"C'mon!" Randy yelled at Ted.

_You're a good guy, Randy..._

"Good guy this," Randy whispered, launching himself across the ring and punting Ted's head.

The crowd went berserk and Randy grinned to himself, the only thing that he could hear was what he had said to Abby before ending the call.

_"I'm not a good guy. Not anymore." _

[**Short update since Abby's not back in the WWE Universe yet. ;) What do you think about Randy going insane? Will Abby stay with him? Will he try to hurt Abby for leaving? Oh goodness. Two reviews, nothing much in this chapter but it's building up. Randy's going loco! ;)  
love you all!  
Ashley]**


End file.
